Filled with Love
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Alternate story I did after another fic I finished XD Usangie and Sakura are cousins who attend Ouran. Usa has always loved the Hitachiin twins but they never did pay attention to her till fate unites them and the love flows between them. Kaoru/OC/Hikaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no matter the distance, no matter the change…..I may never own OHSHC! ((Wow I seriously got poetic! XD))

_A.N. Hello my fellow readers! I have to thank many of you for encouraging me to do this! After writing "Sweet Ashes" I had the spark of starting a new fic that could be like a spinoff of the fic. And here we have it! The adventures of Usangie in Ouran High School! It may sound so Mary Sue but I will try to make this a great fanfic! This fic won't be based on what happened in the other one, this is more about Usangie and her time in Ouran, I will use Ashton and Stephanie every once and a while. Think of it as an alternate story if you will. For those who haven't read "Sweet Ashes" and are new to my writing you have two options: read "Sweet Ashes" and then read this…..or read this and enjoy! All that I care is for what you think! Please enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 1: The best of two worlds**

_*****a year before*****_

Today was the day! I couldn't believe it when they told me I was going to go. I mean to have the opportunity to go to Ouran was the chance of a lifetime! I had sent them the entrance letter and they accepted to give me a scholarship because of my fine knowledge in language and literature…..ok it's THAT fine but I still ace my exams! I didn't need a scholarship really, I have enough money to go to Ouran and pay my university but I wanted to prove to myself that I am a good writer and if the chairman of Ouran said I was a an excellent writer and even gave me the scholarship, that meant I was hard core! I was trying on my Ouran uniform, which was by the way really expensive, and looking at myself in the mirror.

- You look like a huge banana!- my cousin was standing in the door.

- DON'T THRASH MY DREAMS!- I yelled at her- I can't believe they didn't have them in my size! I had to buy the biggest one and then make it bigger with my own materials.

- In my own opinion, that uniform should be thrown into the trash! Could they design it in a more fashionable way?

- I know you would like to change it, but Ouran is the home of rich people who have to look presentable.

- Usa, how is it that looking like a huge banana is presentable- She said smirking.

Oh I haven't presented myself! My name is Usangie Tsukiroshi and that is my cousin Sakura Takahashi. I'm sixteen years old and so is she. Sakura and I have grown up together and I guess we can say that we have become into sisters. Many say that we look alike in many aspects but I don't even know how I could look like her. We are so different. Sakura was spunky and I was just cheerful. she has her hair with highlights and mine is natural since I am afraid the paint would make it horrible. She spends her time playing videogames while I read my novels. She is so much Tsundere and I'm…in her words…Moe. But I never thought of myself like that. I am…Usangie! Just Usangie. And I was happy with who I am.

Sure I didn't look like all the models and beauties that would be attending Ouran but I didn't care. There was another huge difference between me and Sakura. Sakura was a beautiful thin girl…While I am, to say it sweetly, a little over my weight….OH WHO AM I KIDDING! IM FAT PEOPLE! And to make matters even more ironic I use glasses and am a huge Otaku. To many I look like your typical nerd but I have always just ignored them. And Sakura always helps me with people who say bad things about me. By beating the crap out of them! Not the most orthodox way, but it does stimulate a giggle.

- Why aren't you in your uniform yet? We are going to be late if you keep being so slow!- I yelled at her while she went to the kitchen.

- I don't care, it's not the most exciting thing to go back to school- she said as she grabbed the juice carton and poured some juice in a cup.

- For me it is! We are going to one of the most important High schools in all of Japan and you aren't excited?

- We were going to go there anyways. It's not like our parent didn't plan on sending us there. That is the reason we live here together and alone while they travel all over the world for business.

- Come on Saku! At least try to be happy for me- I pouted- I got in because of my efforts and I would love for someone to be happy for my hard work.

- Usa, I don't have to show that I'm happy because you know more than anyone that I'm proud of you. You didn't have to send that essay to Ouran to know that you are a kick ass writer- she hugged me. I knew she had faith in me, she always did, but it wouldn't kill her to show it more often.

It has been a year since we moved from New York to live in Japan. Our parents have high businesses here in Japan and they wanted to be close to their jobs. Unfortunately for us they lived traveling so they rented a place so we could be together…trusting mainly me since Saku was a complete disaster on her own. They gave us a weekly allowance and we managed to live that way all through middle school. Now we were starting high school and things were changing. To something grand was going to happen, I could feel it!

After a while and ten nags later, we went on our way to Ouran Academy. It was even bigger than our middle school but we weren't surprised that it was so huge. After all we know rich people have that complex for huge things. We were rich after all. We only went to a normal middle school because our parents wanted us to be simpler and to know the life of what they called "Commoners". I didn't mind going to a normal school and neither did Sakura. We liked that the guys there had a different conversation that wasn't about what their rich daddy had gotten them or what private island they had gone to. We were normal girls in a normal world.

- I can't believe I let you talk me into getting into this monstrosity called uniform- Sakura complained- I wish I had my sewing kit right now! I'm a major fashion victim!

- Stop whining and just enjoy that we are here!- I chirped all hypnotized with the huge school and its surroundings. It was truly amazing but there was one thing that was more amazing than anything else….THE SCHOOL LIBRARY! I immediately fell in love with the grand diversion of books. I had seen huge libraries since our mansion had one, but this one beats the other one by knock out!

- Usa…Usa?...EARTH CALLING USA! SPEAK UP USA!- Sakura waved her hand in my face and looking at me oddly- I thought you had gone catatonic for a sec. don't scare me like that.

- I'm sorry….it's just….I think I have fallen in love!

- Come on bookworm! Let's go see where we are going to be chained up, I mean, where we will be studying- Sakura dragged me while I was still hypnotized by the library. We got to a huge bulletin board and we saw where we were going to be studying- Hmmm….here we are! Class 1-A

- LETS GOOO!- I said cheerfully

- Wait…- But I didn't listen to her since I was already running to the classroom. Once I got there, my eyes widened and my breath was taken out as if someone had punched me hard in my stomach.

They were the most beautiful thing my eyes had seen in years. I know that at my age my hormones are supposed to be making me thinking unclearly about boys, but looking at them and I knew how all the girls felt when they talked about being fascinated by a boy. Beautiful red hair, white complexion and that spark in their eyes that could drive a woman crazy. To me they were a dream come true.

- WHAT PART OF WAIT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?- Sakura said angry and looked at me while I was just standing there with my eyes widened- Oh no, not again! USAAAA!

- Bishonen- I whispered not even paying attention to her- bishonen.

- Huh?- she looked inside the room and saw who I was referring to. Or better yet said whom.

They were sitting together, looking at no one but themselves and ignoring everyone as if they were they were just scum. I walked slowly inside and one of them looked at me and soon I looked somewhere else. I couldn't be that obvious could I? Sakura grabbed me by my arm and smiled.

- First time?- I just nodded- You are aiming too low. You could have a much better guy than those two. Look at them, they seem to think that they are better than us.

- Who are they?- I asked while I looked at them.

- You could try asking them- She smiled trying to cheer me up. She knew I wasn't a brave girl and she always persuaded me to reach out fo the things I wanted.

- No, I know I would just stand there and talk like an idiot. You know I talk too much when I'm nervous.

- Not for fear of striking….

- Oh I know! But, I just…I know I would never have a chance with them. You could but my chances are limited- I looked down.

- Usangie! Don't you dare underestimate yourself because of your weight- Sakura made me look at her- you are beautiful inside and out. You may have the model body but there is a different type of beauty in you and if there is no man that can see that then they are all stupid! If you want to meet them then I will go with you.

She dragged me to where those twins were standing and smiled at them

- Good morning gentlemen! Are you guys happy for this new school year?- she said sounding exciting.

- Not really- they said rolling their eyes- school is boring!

- I know what you mean. I didn't want to come but my cousin here dragged me!- she said looking at me. SHIT! They looked at me! I am goner! If they ask me something I'm going to blurt out something stupid! But luckily Saku saved me- I'm Sakura! Sakura Takahashi. Who are you?

- We're the Hitachiin Twins- they both said carelessly. But they looked at me once more and asked me- Who are you?

- I-I…I'm…

Suddenly the teacher came inside and ordered everyone to sit down. I was saved…for now. I sat next to Sakura and behind me was a boy with a purple sweater and ruffled hair with huge glasses. I tried to ignore the feeling that _they_ were behind me as well. A shiver went through my back and I only shook it off. I needed to concentrate. And so I did. All the class I ignored them as much as I could.

Weeks went by and I tried my best to not even get close to them but I finally learned their name by many of the girls who also seemed to have a crush on them.

- They are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! The devil Twins!- they squealed like fangirls- the one with the hair separated on the left is Hikaru and the one with the hair to right is Kaoru. But if you want to talk to them you can always go to music room 3. They have a host club there. They are hosts.

- Huh? Hosts?- I asked.

- Yeah! They entertain ladies along with other boys. They all have types and those twins are the devil type.

I wandered over what that meant and I only got confused. I knew I would never have a chance with them so why try.

***Kaoru's POV***

Pft! I was soo late! I know Hikaru will nag me like he always does. I had my reason. I had to go to the library to get a book for homework and many of the fans went and chased me! I was tired of all them but I had to keep on being a host it was actually something entertaining. Suddenly I passed throught the first music room and I heard the noise of the music club. But it was the second music room that made me stop on my tracks. I heard a voice. And angel's voice. It was a different language. Spanish maybe. But he couls feel the emotion in the song.

((A.N. I know Its in Spanish but I couldn't translate it so it could rime so just use the translator from google! The song is actually a beautiful song called "Flores Amarillas" by Eiza Gonzalez and I just loved it!))

"El la estaba esperando con una flor amarilla

Ella lo estaba soñando con la luz en su pupila!

El amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina

Ella lo presentía lo sentía desde niña

Ella sabía que el sabia que algún día pasaría que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas

No te apures no arruinas el instante del encuentro

Esta dicho que es un hecho

No lo pierdas, no hay derecho

No te olvides que la vida casi nunca esta dormida"

Suddenly it stopped. I could feel somehow overwhelmed. I wanted to step inside but suddenly I could hear Hiakru scream my name and I ran. Who could have sung such a beautiful song? It was a mystery that would be haunting me for a while.

***back to Usangie's POV***

I heard noises outside the room and I went to check it. I saw him running. Did he hear me? Oh my god! Cant believe this! But suddenly I heard my celphone and I answered it. It was Sakura and it sounded like she was crying.

- wait slow down, speak clearly…what do you mean our parents died?- I yelled

_A.N. ok just to clear this out, this story will manly be in usangie's POV but every once in a while Sakura, Hikaru or Kaoru's POV but it will always have Usangie telling everything else…..ok its weird to talk about myself in third person. Ok gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie (the author….not the character! LOLzz))_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _*Usa walk in dressed as Hatori Bisco*_

_Hikaru: What is she doing?_

_Sakura: Isn't it obvious? She is hiding from the lawyers. But then again she can never own OHSHC_

_Usa: Please enjoy the FanFic *bows*_

**Chapter 2: One step at a time**

***a year later….present time***

- Tsukiroshi-san, mind telling us what Shakespeare meant with "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"?- my sensei asked me. I was bluntly looking at the window and slowly turned.

- Um, since Juliet was a Capulet and they were sworn enemies by birth, Romeo didn't care if she was supposed to be his enemy since he had fallen in love- I had answered a little bored. I wasn't even paying attention to what the literature teacher was even saying. I wanted to leave the room. Go out crying and not even look back. I had the deep urge to scream in a room where no one except one person could understand my suffering. I never wanted to be a burden to anyone but that day I wasn't feeling in the mood to be with people. Not even those handsome boys that sat behind me could make me feel better.

- Ok, for homework I want an essay about Romeo and Juliet and the development of the story and of course it better contain opinions- said the sensei- class dismissed.

Everyone got up and I kept on looking at the window. Today I just wanted to leave.

- Usa-chan, what's wrong with you today?- Himeko Kushieda, one of my friends, asked me- you seem so down. You're not even smiling like you always do.

- It's nothing Hime-chan- I smiled a little so she wouldn't be worried- I have a little bit of melancholy but nothing my favorite sweet can't take away.

- Please get better Usa-chan! I need you to smile because if you don't smile for me then I won't smile- Himeko smiled a little bit and hugged me.

I took my books and left the room. I knew Sakura wouldn't follow me since she had to go to the Baseball club. I would bet anything that she must bin the same mood as me and will take that fury out with the balls. I didn't know how to take my fury away from my body. I wasn't any good at sports and I didn't want to write anything like I always did. I was walking with my head down when suddenly I could hear footsteps coming my way. Its seems like someone was running but once I turned that person who was running bumped into me. Out of the impact, we both fell on the floor and I hit my head really hard on the floor. The pain automatically put me to sleep.

***Kaoru's POV***

I really screwed up this time. What was I going to do? I had killed the girl! She was unconscious on the floor. No wonder I hit her, with her wideness there was no way I could have dodged her. But even when she was a little bit over weight she seemed cute. I tried to wake her up and she didn't respond. I couldn't carry her since I'm not that strong. I ran to the host club and went for help.

- Guys! I need you to help me with something- I said panting.

- What is it bro?- my brother Hikaru asked.

- I think I killed someone. I mean, I was running when I bumped into her and….look at it for yourselves- I running back and the rest of the hosts followed me. Once we got back we found the girl still lying unconscious there- Kyoya-sempai, you're in the medical industry. Is she dead?

- I highly doubt it- he said pushing his glasses- she seems unconscious is all. We need to take her to the nurse's office do I can check her.

- It's gonna be a bit difficult since she seems a little…heavy- said Tamaki Suoh, or like me and my brother always called him, Tono.

- We can carry her- said Hunny-sempai- isn't that right, Takashi?

- Yeah- said Mori-sempai. They both got her and carried her to the nurse's office. Once we were there Kyoya got a better look at her. I have to admit, she looked cute while she was sleeping. Her brown reddish hair was long and wavy and a small piece of it was in her face giving her white skin a more delicate look. Her eyes seemed small as well as her lips, but these last ones looked so pink and sweet. Sure she was a overweight but she was really cute. But somehow I had seen her somewhere. I got the feeling that I knew who she was. Or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

- Bro, have we seen her before?- I asked Hikaru.

- I have no clue. But I was gonna ask you the same thing.

- You two sure are complete idiots- Haruhi said. Haruhi had become a host since last year and she still preserved that boy look, but we all knew she was a girl- She is in our class. Usangie Tsukiroshi, I think is her name.

- Now I remember! She was the girl who always answers the literature questions right. I think she was second place of the generation- Hikaru said looking at her- wow, she really looks odd sleeping.

- She seems to have just bumped her head- Kyoya-sempai diagnosed- other than the huge head ache she will have when she wakes up, she is going to be fine.

- And why were you running, Bro?- Hikaru asked me raising his eyebrow- Club doesn't start till later.

- Well…I wanted to come first- I lied. The truth was I wasn't running to go to the third music room but rather the second. Ever since I started high school whenever I pass through that room I hear a beautiful voice singing inside. I never see who sings, but that voice always has me hypnotized and somehow relaxes me. But yesterday she, or at least I assume that the person who is singing is a she, sounded so sad. I was standing there in the door as always and I could hear the notes in the piano like something so sad and painful.

- I wonder how long she will be sleeping- Hunny-sempai said peeping close to her and looking at the girl curiously- she looks cute! Right, Takashi?

- Mhhm- Mori-sempai said. He still isn't much of a talker.

- Give her some space guys- Haruhi said sternly- I think she is awaking, give her some oxygen.

This girls seemed so familiar and yet to me she was a complete stranger. As she slowly opened her small eyes I could see her. Her eyes were small but had huge brown iris that made her seem so delicate as her long wavy hair moved along with her as she turned down. We all got closer to her and we could see something that made me wonder. She was crying.

- Why did you have to wake me?- she asked crying.

***Usangie's POV***

I woke up from what seemed a great sleep. I had seen everything that I was trying to forget while I was unconscious. I saw Sakura and myself, I saw our parents. I saw the mansion and the great fire that was there. I could see them dying. And those images kept on in my mind over and over. That was the reason of my sadness today just like Sakura was. Today, a year ago, I lost my parents in a huge fire. I would have lost my life as well but I, fortunate or unfortunately, survived the fire.

As I was waking up I saw seven handsome men stand beside the bed I was lying in. For a moment I thought I was in heaven but once my senses were clear I could see that I was alive. Damn, I was alive. I didn't want to be alive. I wanted to leave all of this crap called life and never wake again. I started crying once again. What was going on with me? I sounded so emo, but yet I felt so much suffering inside of me.

- Why did you have to wake me up?- I asked them crying.

- In our defense, you woke up on your own- I recognized the boy who talked. He was in my class and sat right behind me, Haruhi Fujioka.

- Are you alright princess?- a blonde guy asked me. I looked at him with my eyes full of tears. He was incredibly handsome and I couldn't help but gasp. I must look so ridiculous in front of him. I dried my tears and only nodded- Don't cry princess. A beautiful lady should never shed a tear. You delicate face should never cry for if you cry, you make me cry as well.

- I'm sorry- I said hugging myself- I have been struggling through a lot today and this was the cherry on the top of my day. Last I remember I was walking when I heard someone running ant then everything went dark.

The entire bunch looked at one of the boys which I managed to recognize. As well as the other one that looked exactly like the other one.

- Who are you all?- I asked scratching my head.

- We are the host club!- the blonde one said in a delicate and soothing voice- I'm Tamaki, your prince for all needs and services.

- I'm Kyoya Ootori, the vice president of the host club and the cool type- said the one with glasses.

- I'm Hunny! And this is Takashi!- the cute little boy said- but people call him Mori.

- You must know who we are- said Haruhi- I'm in your class. I'm…

- Haruhi Fujioka- I nodded- and the Hitachiin twins. I know you three. But now that I know you, can someone mind explaining how the heck I got here.

- Well…you see, I sort of bumped into you- one of the twins began explaining but he couldn't finish since we all heard the door of the nurse's office slam open and outside the door was an angered Sakura.

- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? What did you did to Usa?- Sakura stormed in and stood right beside me- why is she crying? Did you people have something to with it?

- Saku, please stop- I said getting out of the bed but suddenly my head began to ache and I screamed.

- It must be because of the bump- the boy with glasses said- Tsukiroshi-san, try not to do any sudden movements.

- I'm sorry- I said down and I hugged Sakura- they didn't make me cry, I'm crying on my own. Its just a crying fit, it'll pass out.

- Anything you want to discuss about the bump?- Sakura asked the boys. Her eyes were not even close to anger….she was far beyond that point.

- I accidentally bumped into her and I caused her to hit her head- one of the twins said. I couldn't see if it was Hikaru or Kaoru. Suddenly it caught my attention that I couldn't see much of the faces in the back. Where the hell were my glasses?

- No, that's not true! I bumped into her- said the other twin.

- I don't give a cahoot who did it! You better apologize to my cousin or your days in this world are counted- she said furious. I might have been blind because of my latch of glasses but I could feel the black aura that came with Saku when she got mad.

- WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!- the twins responded and I could hear Sakura's growl but luckily I stopped her by hugging her.

- Don't hurt them Saku- I said softly- they don't deserve to be hit by you because they have done nothing wrong. The person who made me cry was myself so I guess you should hit me.

- I would never hurt you silly- Sakura turned around and grabbed my face as she looked at me tenderly- Come on, let's get out of here and go home. I can treat you better at our place.

- You're not mad at us anymore?- Hunny asked her in his cute little Boy Lolita pose.

- No, I'm not mad anymore. Just don't go hitting my Usa from now on- Sakura smiled a little.

- Usa? Like Usa-chan!- Hunny said smiling widely as he got closer and hugged me out of pure excitement- you have the BEST name EEVEERR!

- Thank you- I giggled and let him hug me- it has a long story but I don't want to go into details. Right now all I want is to go home, with Sakura. But before that, can someone please tell me where the heck my glasses are? I cant see a thing.

- Oh, I have them- one of the twins came up to me and even put them in my face and I could see that it was Kaoru. Incredible as it sounded Kaoru was putting on MY glasses! I felt a shiver of excitement run through my spine!

- Thanks- I whispered, unable to even speak of excitement. And Sakura noticed this excitement and intervened for me.

- Alright, we better get going sweetie!- Sakura grabbed my things and put her hand around my waist- we've got a lot to talk about at home.

I only nodded and looked at everyone else as I bowed thankfully. As we were leaving we could hear the not so discreet voices of the host club members.

- Dude, I can't believe you pissed off that girl- I could hear Hikaru say- and did you see the way she was so possessive over Usangie-san.

- for all we know they could be lovers, we don't know much about them- Tamaki said.

I giggled and looked at Sakura who was giggling and suddenly turned around.

- Ok what exactly are you people?- she asked putting her hands on her waist- who could have such dirty mind that and dignify to call yourselves high school students?

- we already presented ourselves to your….couple?- said Hikaru pointing to me.

- YOU GOTTA BE JOKING ME! Are you an idiot or do you just act like one? I mean if you would put the slightest attention in our class you would know that Usa and I are COUSINS! C-O-U-S-I-N-S!

- but you both look like a couple- Kyoya said- but I knew all along that you are cousins.

- If you know who we are?- I asked looking at him curiously.

- of course, it is my job to know who everyone in this school is- he said pushing up his glasses- Usangie Tsukiroshi, age 17. Birthday on August 8. Height: 1.64. Weight:…

- We don't need more details- I shut him up.

- And you are Sakura Takahashi sports ace. Thanks to you the female softball and baseball team have gone national and won the tournament. Age: 17 Birthday on April 1. Both are cousins since your mothers are sisters.

- And you know this how?- Sakura raised her eyebrow.

- You guys appreciate your lives?- Haruhi asked us and we only nodded bluntly- then DON'T ASK! He knows thing and the less you know of how _he _knows the less chances you have of getting killed.

I was observing everything and giggling at the craziness of the situation. I could see everyone else looking at us and I could feel Tamaki more quiet than he usually was. Not that I know that he isn't a very quiet person it's just that whenever I peep in the third music room for my occasional stalking I always see that he is everything but quiet. And then he snapped his fingers and came to me.

- Princess I need but a favor from you- he said in a very princely and seductive voice and grabbed my hand as he bowed down on one knee- rather of you and your cousin.

- Huh? What would you need from us?- Sakura asked.

- would you two become members of the host club?- he said.

- NAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIII?- Sakura and I yelled.

_A.N. hi people from this planet and possible creatures from outer space! Its your author again! Just cheking in and updating this FF that seems to have gotten your attention and that is a good thing! I have been a little out of ideas of what to write for THIS chapter but I do have them for the NEXT chapter. So if this sucks be free to tell me so! Ok Im getting worked up but the good stuff is yet to happen so keep on hooked and wait for my updates since I don't know when I'll even update! _

_To those who have reviewed I thank you! Keep em coming and cheer this sad author of yours since she has had some bad experiences this last week and needs some cheering up. So if you wanna make me happy reviewwwww! Oki gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I once read this fortune cookie that said: You shall never own OHSHC but you will have new friends". And it became very true….I still don't own OHSHC.

**Chapter 3: Rolling along**

- There is no way in hell I am going to do that!- Sakura screamed once in the apartment.

- I wasn't asking you to do it- I sighed- just calm down and get something to eat. That always calms your anger.

It was rather strange that Tamaki Suoh wanted US in HIS host club! I was just about to say yes when Sakura dragged me outside and in the hallway screamed "_never!_" and we left. I know it's not the best way to leave a room filled with handsome men but I blame Saku here. The problem with both of us is that we both have very low self esteem. Mine is more notorious than hers but still the same. But I lived happy and tried not to make that my biggest weakness.

- Look at it from a different perspective. Things could be worse- I said, but I knew I would soon regret saying that.

In that moment the front door rang. I went to go get it.

- Good Afternoon- a man was standing there. I recognized the hideous odor of is cologne and knew immediately it was Mr. Tanaguchi, the awful landlord. A man around his thirties who had fame for being a playboy and a perv.

- Good Afternoon, Mr. Tanaguchi- I was forced to smile. I so don't like this creep!

- Ms. Tsukiroshi is your cousin here with you as well?

- Yes, she is eating right now. How can we help you- I asked politely while in my head I thought "by _getting you a plastic surgery, new wardrobe, or even better, a new cologne_?"

- I am here to talk about business- He entered the house without permission- You see, it has been a year since your parents died.

- Yes I know. Today is their anniversary- I looked down.

- My sincerest apologies- he said dramatically- I know you two must be getting ready to the cemetery.

- Our parents died in a huge fire at our mansion- Sakura got up and looked at him with a death glare- there wasn't much of their bodies when they found them. We never buried them. Their ashes were set free in the ocean.

- I see. Well you see my visit here is not only to see you two dazzling young ladies, but rather more because of a little problem in the contract.

- What problem?- I asked curious.

- The day before your parent died they paid me a whole year of rent. But well now it is a year and I need the rent money from you girls.

- But we don't have any money- I said- We receive a small allowance and we could never afford the rent.

- But you are the heirs to the Tsukiroshi and Takahashi wealth. I know your parent s must have left you a big patrimony.

- Unfortunately, we can't touch any of that money till we are eighteen- Sakura said.

- This is going to be a problem- The man said and he stood up- if you can't pay the rent, I'm afraid you girls are going to have to leave this apartment.

- We have nowhere else to go- I said scared- this is all we have!

- I'm sorry but I can't do much…well there is one thing you can do- he said smiling in such a awful way- but it would need of your presence Ms. Takahashi.

- What do you want?- she said rudely.

- If you can do some "favors" for me…

- Forget it! I am not going to do that! I don't care if I have to live in the street with a box for a roof but I am not going to become one of your sex kittens!- she yelled and pulled him outside- GOOD NIGHT TO YOU SIIR! NOT!

And she slammed the door. I love how she does that! She is always the strong of both of us.

- You have one day to get your things out of this apartment or I will personally throw everything out the window- we could hear his voice in the hallway and the footsteps as he left.

- What are going to do now?- I asked Sakura.

- I really don't know- she scratched her head- I guess we are going to sleep in a motel.

- I'm scared Saku- a tear rolled down my cheek.

- Don't be!- She went and hugged me as she patted my head- We're going to make it out of this. I promise you that we are going to be fine. Just wait and see.

I smiled a bit and hugged her back. Saku knew I am a coward sometimes, but she always tried her best to protect me. After a while we went to the grocery market since we were almost out of food. Considering the fact that we would be leaving soon we only bought some essentials. I was looking at the meat when I saw something that caught my eye.

A girl who seemed so familiar. She was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a white tank top white some black flats. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and wavy. Once she turned around I saw her blue eyes and her white complexion.

- Ashton?

- Usangie? Sakura? Is that you?- she asked completely amazed- Holy cow, how are you?

- I'm so happy to see you too, Ash!- I said hugging her

- We had no idea you were in Japan- said Sakura coming behind me smiling.

- I just got here yesterday! I had to come for the ceremony tomorrow- She was smiling but once she said the word ceremony her smile dropped.

- It's ok. I'm getting along with it. But there has been a couple of problems after that- I said smiling but with a sad look in my eyes.

- What do you mean?

- Our landlord is asking us money for the rent and we don't have it. We have nowhere to go.

- Why not stay at my place?- Ashton smiled- Mother and I do have many rooms and who better to live with us than my two cousins.

Ashton is our second cousin. Evelyn Brooks, her mother, is our mother's cousin. We used to live together in New York and Aunt Evelyn was the one who took care of us whenever mother and father were away. Ashton is about a year older than us but we have always been together.

- It's worth a shot- Sakura shrugged.

I guess it did go out fine like Sakura had said. I was happy we were able to live with Ashton in her house. Aunt Evelyn is a tough ass lawyer who earns more in a day than the average lawyer. Her house was huge, not mansion huge, but huge none the less. A roof over our heads, three meals a day, what more could you want?

I think Auntie Evelyn was happy for this decision since she was hugging us so much when we saw her that night.

- My dear girls! I can't believe what Ash told me- She said hugging us both tight- You can live in this house for as long as you'd like.

- Thanks Auntie Evelyn!- we both said smiling.

- You girls can sleep in the guest room. But I'm guessing you will bring your furniture in her as well- Ashton said.

- We are going to sell some of our old furniture to get some money- Sakura said firmly- Our parents pay the school we go to since it is in the will but not everything else. We barely get an allowance from our lawyer.

- I told your Cristal and Amelia to change her lawyer – Aunt Evelyn shook her head speaking of my mother and Saku's mother respectively - they should have hired me!

- Get over it mom- Ashton rolled her eyes- If aunt Cristal and aunt Amelia chose that lawyer they must have a reason.

- You girls must be tired- Evelyn sighed- I'm going to make dinner and you girls can relax a while.

As Aunt left we were walking to the guest room with Ashton.

- So tell me girls, how is school?- she asked us.

- I'm doing well…I guess- I smiled- I suck at math but I am really good at literature.

- Oh that's right! You have that literature scholarship in Ouran. And Saku has a sports scholarship. I'm so glad you girls are in the school where your father's went.

- I didn't want to go to that rich kid's place- Sakura shrugged- I really like being with people who don't talk every five minutes about the stock market.

- I get what you mean- Ashton chuckled- I go there as well and it's so boring to hear what private island they went to or how much money they get a year.

- We didn't know you go to Ouran, Ash- I looked at her surprised.

- I mainly go there by semesters. I spend some semesters in Ouran when Mom is here and I spend the rest in New York.

- Oh how I miss New York!- Sakura sighed- I miss the pizza so much. They have the best in the world.

- You're always hungry!- I giggled- I always envy you since you eat so much and never gain weight while I can't eat a milkshake because it goes straight to my hips!

- You're not that fat Usa- Ashton smiled at me- you're… a little chubby, but otherwise you are very pretty.

- Thanks for the word of relief, but I know what I am and I live with it just fine. I know I'm not model material but I can live just fine knowing that I'm healthy. I mean I may not have good looks but I was asked to be a hostess for the Ouran Host Club- I laughed but suddenly Ashton widened her eyes.

- Did you just say…host…club?- she asked me looking at me with a weird look that I couldn't interpret.

- Yes- I said answered kinda weirded out- The Ouran Host Club. A group of seven guys who…

- Entertain ladies and escort them- Ashton finished her sentence- I know. I was just a little…never mind. But do tell me of this hostess thing.

- Well it turns out one of them bumped into Usa and they talked to her and when I came in they confused me for her lover- sakura laughed- They said something about becoming Hostesses since it would be attractive for men. I am not so perverted to act like a lover to my own cousin. No offence Usa.

- None taken- I smiled- I still think it would have been fun to be there. I mean all we had to do was entertain men or even women. There is nothing wrong with that, it's only acting.

- Understand when I say NO- Sakura rubbed her temples- Usa, if we stayed there people would make fun of us. Besides, I already have Baseball club to attend to and I can't leave that to join a host club.

- I know- I sighed- I only said it _would _have been fun. But now that you mention it, people would make fun of us.

- Why is that so?- Ash asked curious.

- I'm not hostess material if you catch my drift- I said looking down- I know I'm always smiling and making a fool out of myself, but I wouldn't have it in me to flirt with men and less when they are form this school. They would obviously prefer a more perfect girl, a skinny girl.

- Usa, have you considered going to a nutriologist?- Ashton said- Maybe you can take weight off without having to go through plastic surgery.

- I would never go through that since I'm afraid of operations. And I have gone to many, I eat well but I am still this way.

- Its odd…

- Honestly, I prefer to have my Usa that way- Sakura smiled at me and hugged me- You are beautiful even with a little bit of overweight. Besides it's no fun to hug a bag of skin and bones.

- How do you think I feel when I hug you?- I joked and Saku gave me a little glare- I'm joking! Thanks Saku.

That night we stayed at Ash's place and the next day we went for to get our things. We took them back to the house and we left for school. We left with Ashton and got to school alright. Ashton went to her homeroom in 3-A and we went to 2-A.

- Usa-chan! You got an admirer!- Himeko came up to me smiling devilishly before I even went inside the classroom.

- What do you mean?- I looked at her puzzled.

- You gotta see this with your own eyes!- Himeko grabbed my arm and dragged me to the classroom.

I must be dreaming. That's right I must be because there was no way in hell that my desk was filled with roses. Red rose everywhere. What was going on?

- Look, Sakura got some too- Himeko pointed to Sakura's desk and it was also filled with roses.

- What the heck?- Sakura looked at her desk not even believing it either. If my memory serves me right, this must be the first time she receives flowers. And mine as well.

- No one knows who brought them- Sunako Kyohare, another classmate, said- they were here before we all came in.

Sakura and I looked at each other and we couldn't even believe it. Who had given us flowers? With what purpose?

- Usangie-san- I heard a voice behind me.

- Sakura-san- another voice a little bit like the first one said.

As we turned around in the end we both dropped our jaws. The Hitachiin twins were standing right there with a bouquet of roses and looking at us.

- Please accept these roses, princesses- they both said in unison and offering in a very gently way the bouquet of roses.

- Saku- I asked without even taking my eyes away from the twins- are seeing what I'm seeing?

- If you mean that the Hitachiin twins are offering us a bouquet of flowers then yes- she said looking in shock at the twins.

- Usa-chan? Are you nose bleeding?- Sunako asked me.

I touched my nose and didn't even take away my eyes off of the twins. I placed my hand in front of my face and saw the blood in my fingers.

- I guess I am- and with that I fainted.

_A.N. Hello everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Am I doing well or do I still suck? Please do tell me! Well first off I have to apologize because of a little late update but I was on tests and I am now on vacation since over here in Mexico its Semana Santa which is like spring break but this one lasts two weeks. Yays! But the bad thing is that I don't know if I will be updating soon so please be on the lookout for that. Of course I will update…maybe not soon but I will I promise. Gawd I'm tired! I wrote all this down in three hours and I'm tired of nonstop writing! XD I gotta stop doing that! But you know me. When an idea gets in my brain I have to write it down or the inspiration could leave and we don't want that now do we. _

_I have to say this before I leave. Thanks so very much for those sweet reviews! I wasn't sad because of anything in particular important but I was a little down on the dumps that day when I wrote the chapter and I swear to god I was smiling so much after I read your reviews! Thanks so very much for caring for me guys! I love you all! Ok It's getting late and I gotta sleep! Gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
